Brage
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = Laryssa (cousin) |hit_points = 96 |xp_value = 1400 |area = Area South of Lighthouse |place = Near overturned wagon, southeast of Archaeological site |coordinates = x=3710 y=1925 |items = Two Handed Sword, Cursed Berserking +3, Potion of Stone Giant Strength, Chain Mail, body |gold = 83 |drop_icons = brage_death.png }}Brage was a highly-respected captain of the guard in the Nashkel garrison. He was driven mad by a cursed sword and killed several people in a murderous rage. Brage fled to the west and is hiding in the Area South of the Lighthouse (See world map.) Oublek has a bounty posted on his head, but Nalin, the local priest of the Temple of Helm, thinks that he can help Brage. Dialogue Unless you have killed Brage's cousin Laryssa and looted her body before encountering him (a feat not easily accomplished), Brage will initiate dialogue and present you with a riddle when he sees you: It has neither mouth nor teeth, yet it eats its food steadily. It has neither village nor home, neither hands nor feet, yet it wanders everywhere. It has neither country nor means nor office nor pen, yet it is ready for fight—always. By day and by night there is wailing about it. It has no breath, yet to all it appears. *1:-'War' *2:-'Wind' *3:-'The Insect' *4:-'Death' *5:-'The Circus' *6:-'The Moon' *7:-'A Bear' *8:-'An Outlaw' The correct answer to this riddle, response 4 "Death," opens the way to the Brage's Life Spared conclusion to the quest The Tale of Captain Brage, where you choose to return Brage alive to Nalin in the Temple of Helm in Nashkel. Choosing this option will make the party appear instantly in the Temple of Helm, without any time elapsing. Any other response leads to immediate hostilities: Thine eyes are as blind as mine! If thou art in the darkness with me, then we are of the same cloth! I'll not allow another to do as I have! Die, monsters, DIE! You have no choice now but to kill Brage and carry his body back to Oublek in Nashkel for his reward. Quests *The Tale of Captain Brage *Brage's Life Spared Notes *It is sometimes possible that despite killing Laryssa, he will initiate a dialogue, making it possible to kill (and loot) Laryssa while also getting the reward from the Brage's Life Spared. Alternatively, if he is hostile, it possible to charm him, making it possible to initiate dialogue again. Bugs * Sparing Brage's life in the original Baldur's Gate, which makes him hand out his possessions, lets him apparently keep his two-handed sword equipped, due to a scripting error in the dialogue file: the item that is referred to by the command DestroyItem("SW2H01") is the basic Two-handed Sword, while the one in Brage's inventory is a different one. **However, this is barely visible, as the scene immediately switches to the Nashkel temple, where a Brage appears who has no items at all anymore. **This is fixed in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition which changes his equipped sword to actually be the Two-handed Sword, Cursed Berserking – which it is not in the original game. *Beware of sparing Brage's life if your inventory is full. Whoever Brage attempts to initiate dialogue with will receive the reward for sparing him, but this is bugged. If the character in question has no inventory spaces to spare the sword and potion are never given to the player. If the character in questions has only one empty inventory slot then the sword will be placed in that space and the potion will overwrite the item in that character's upper-leftmost inventory slot. Even if other characters' inventories are empty this bug still occurs. Gallery Cpt brage.png Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Bugs